Question: 10 glue sticks cost $10.30. Which equation would help determine the cost of 2 glue sticks?
Solution: There are several equations that could help determine the cost, each with a slightly different approach. If we let $x$ represent the cost of 2 glue sticks, we have the following proportion: $\dfrac{x}{2}$ We have to pay $10.30 for 10 glue sticks, and that can be written as a proportion: $\dfrac{\$10.30}{10}$ Since the price per glue stick stays the same, these two proportions are equivalent. $\dfrac{x}{2} = \dfrac{\$10.30}{10}$